


It was only just a dream

by Lilith_Elizabeth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Drinking, Good Loki, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is adorable, M/M, Mentions of past Frostiron, Midgard, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC sometimes, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Elizabeth/pseuds/Lilith_Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as just a dream for Loki but grew to something greater.<br/>To Thor it was something he could try and ignore, but to Loki, it was something that greatly confused him, this wasn't like him. Seeking help from the avengers and more importantly his, now, best friend Tony Stark, Loki was reminded about old memories that may just help him into realizing who he really wants ... until he gets caught up in feeling the billionaires lips on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was only just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've finally got a AO3 account, I'm so happy.  
> This is my first Avengers (Mainly Thor) Fanfiction so the characters may seem a tad ... okay, very OOC every so often.
> 
> This Fanfiction is set after the Avengers, instead of Loki being locked away in the prisons, Thor and Frigga have somehow managed to convince Odin to do another punishment (That he has already done and I really can't be bothered to write about since I have no clue what he would have done instead) which he has completed ... also Thor: The Dark World did not and never will happen, everything is fine and amazing, no end of the world situations, also Thor and Jane are not and never will be in a relationship, they're cute and I ship them but ... eh, she's a little annoying to me.
> 
> So, please enjoy this Fanfic, I may or may not update this as quick as some people may hope, but I will not let this story be abandoned, but I will only update the second chapter if I actually feel like there is someone reading this, I may put this on a few other websites too but mainly just this one at the moment, I'll put up what other websites I will upload this too on a later date
> 
> Thank you~

Loki POV

_"N..Nghn" cold sweat trickled down my neck slowly, mixing with all the other droplets that were attached to my body, my chest heaved as I sucked in a sudden deep breath. A large jolt of pleasure ran through my entire body, making every piece of me shiver in delight._

_"Loki~" A deep, seductive voice invaded my hearing, a voice that I could not place for the life of me ... that voice ... why was that voice so familiar. My thoughts were suddenly invaded as the feeling of something large was being pushed inside me, making me throw my head back against something soft and my eyes squeeze shut, a loud throaty moan left my lips as my hands gripped onto, what felt like, two large, muscular arms, I wrapped my legs around the body above me, pulling him closer as was possible, "..So tight~ ... just how I-I like it~" his husky voice pulled me closer and closer to my edge, I needed to see who my mysterious lover was, I wanted to scream out his name as he sent me over the edge._

_"I-I'm so ... close ... p-please~" as if on cue, one of the mans arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my hips up into another position, causing me to slide down as he now pounded into my ass, my small hands clawing and gripping onto him with all my might, I forced my eyes to open so I could stare at my lover. Hot strings of breath were crawling across my neck faster as he also drew closer, my eyelids finally lifted, unblocking my vision just as I felt my orgasm hit me, causing my entire body to raise and shake with pleasure, the only thing I see are long strands of wavy blonde hair._

~End of dream~

I sat up quickly in my large bed, my dark green sheets falling from my chest, pooling around my hips as my breath quickens from the sheer surprise, the soft morning light flooding in through the gaps in my curtains, I wiped my brow of the collection of sweat that had formed there.

"I will definitely not be speaking of this dream..." I ran my petite hands through my long black hair, pushing it back from its messy state. I sighed as I glanced around the room, spacious, quiet ... very quiet, not even the sound of Thor, which was strange. I threw the cover fully off of my naked body, deciding to bathe, wanting to relax my body for the stressful day ahead of me, only to be greeted by a little problem, obviously caused by the dream. I sighed as I stood from my bed, stretching my arms up above me as I slowly walked towards my large bathroom, connected to my room, this was definitely going to be a long day.

~Time skip~

Steam covered the room as the boiling hot water filled the tub, I was sat casually on the Mosaic tiles, covering the bath, as I watched the water rise slowly before reaching over to stop the flowing liquid, the bright light from outside, glowing against the golden walls as I dipped a long, thin digit into the steaming pool only to pull it straight back out, letting a painful hiss.

I sighed before waving my hand in front of me, a soft blue glow surrounded my arm as the steam disappeared, the room growing colder in temperature. The blue glow surrounding me, fleeing into my arm, my skin turning from a pale blue to my normal pale self. Once again, my finger made contact with the water, but this time, I didn't retract it. As small smile graces over my face, I carefully lift my legs over the edge of the tub, sliding gracefully into the water, the warmth wrapping around me as I slid down to sit , stretching out to relax myself in the calming water around me.

As I laid back in the water, my mind wandered back to the dream, I thought for a while, thinking over the few main things about it, like, 'why did I have a dream like that in the first place?' I mean, I don't usually have dreams like that, at least, they are very rare. I remembered every piece of my strange dream, every moment, every touch, every moan.

The other main thing I had only just taken into account about the dream, my lover, was another man, I had never had a dream about a man before. I had always realized, since I was quite young, that I had a fondness for the same gender, but I had never acted upon my desires, they were always just fantasies I continued to think about throughout the years. No one knew about these thoughts, there was no one I trusted around my home, none of the guards, none of the residents, not even Thor, the only thing that knew, was my Journal my moth-Frigga had given me.

That journal, that small little book that once held blank pieces of paper, now hold many of my secrets and dreams, no mater what, I kept that little book by my side or at least hidden away in my room, writing down each little thought or day dream. Both Thor and Frigga had asked me about the Journal, wanting to see what was inside, well, more Thor than my mother, most people left me to do my own thing.

I sank further into the water, the heat relaxing my tense muscles as I let my eyes slowly close, my mind running over the dream as if it was a memory, the touches we shared felt to real, his husky voice right next to my ear, making me shiver, the moans that left my lips as he thrust into me as hard as he could, the way he lips touched my skin and his hands caressed my body, it didn't feel like a dream.

I quickly opened my eyes at a sudden sensation that jolted through me, I looked down into the water only to see that I had wrapped my long fingers around my hard member, my eyes darted around the room, making sure that I wasn't being watched before I slowly started moving my hand. A warm feeling spread through my legs as I let out a breath, how could I have let something as little as a dream, affect me so much. I continued to move my hand slightly faster as I came closer and closer to my end.

It only took a few moments, but soon, a loud moan left my throat as white strands of semen mixed in with the slightly colder water, I leaned my head back against the side of the tub, panting, my eyes closed lightly as I tried to regain my composure, knowing I would need to show my face before someone waltz in here without a warning to check if I'm still alive.

It didn't take long for me to get out after I quickly washed my hair. As soon as my feet touched the tiled floor, I grabbed a soft, light green towel from beside the bath, running it across my body as I made my way back into my room. Just as I grabbed the door knob, I raised my towel up to my hair, rubbing the ends softly as I pulled the door open.

Standing in the doorway was a large muscular figure, his hands reaching out, as if he was going to open the door, I continued to look up , eventually my eyes drifted to the bright, wavy, blonde hair that flowed down the front of the robes, making my eyes widen ... oh no.


End file.
